


[PODFIC] Desert Skies

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Fluff, Found Family, Introspection, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Goodluckdetective's Summary:"The amount of people who have taken McCree’s hat over the last two decades is at least two dozen names long.Hanzo's name is a new one."
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: 5 Min Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004142
Kudos: 15





	[PODFIC] Desert Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desert Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268295) by [Goodluckdetective (scorpiontales)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective). 



> Disclaimer: To me, podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Goodluckdetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiontales/pseuds/Goodluckdetective) ♡

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1N0G8s59af1-ZLdOGxfIPMIxcmFw817yD)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/190332627382/desert-skies-by-goodluckdetective-author-blog)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow updates on my [Podfic tumblr Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/), or come yell at me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sksninja) <3


End file.
